Escape
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Side stories to On the Run. Sirius sees Harry for the first time after breaking out of Azkaban.
1. Padfoot

**Summery:** Continued from ON THE RUN. When Sirius first see's Harry after he breaks out of Azkaban.

**Chapter One**

_**Padfoot**_

If anyone looked closely enough they might notice the shaggy, dirty, underweight black dog with startlingly blue eyes sitting in the bushes that separated Number Five and Number Four, but this dog kept low to the ground and close to the shadows of the bushes.

Unknown to everyone, this black dog wasn't just any dog. It was an animagus. An animagus is a wizard with the ability to change shape into an animal. Furthermore, this dog wasn't interested in being found.

The dog's name was Padfoot, and the Wizards name was Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had recently escaped the Wizarding prison called Azkaban. He was on the run for the murder of three of his best friends, well two best friends and a former best friend, and twelve Muggles on a London street. Sirius knew that both Wizarding, and Muggle authorities were looking for him.

Padfoot lifted his head as he saw a small boy with messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses walking up the drive way. This was who he was searching for. This was the son of his two best friends - the ones he was convicted for their murders - and his Godson. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry was dressed in overly large clothes, and had an old worn out book bag slung over his shoulder. Slowly Harry walked up the drive way and disappeared through the door to Number Four Privet Drive. Padfoot laid his head down again and began his wait again. He hoped to get a closer look at Harry, but he couldn't do that without being noticed, and he didn't want to risk it.

About thirty minutes had passed, Padfoot didn't know how long exactly, but the door opened and the same small boy with wire rimmed glasses and messy black hair stepped out. Padfoot watched intently as Harry went to the garden shed in the back yard and disappeared only to emerge a moment later with some yard tools. Harry carried the yard tools to the front of the house and kneeled down at the garden of flowers and began to dig. _'Maybe he's playing.'_ Padfoot thought as he watched closely.

Harry had been working at the flower bed almost an hour before the door opened again to reveal a boy that was very overweight, and resembled a baby whale. The boy smiled as he spotted Harry kneeling in the flower bed and began to step closer to him. Padfoot watched as the two boy's interacted for a few minutes. Padfoot recalled the larger boys name being Duddy or Dickenson or something like that. He had met the child once when Harry himself was a baby. His mother had so many pet names for him it was hard to keep track of which was his real name. Padfoot's eyes widened as the garden hose snaked itself, seemingly invisible - though Sirius believed it to be accidental magic - across the lawn. Harry's cousin turned around and began to march back into the house, but tripped over the hose. His eyes widened comically as he fell.

Harry's eyes also widened in surprise. He knew he had not left the hose there. Harry was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a loud cry mixed with whining. "Daddy!" Dudley called as tears began to fall from his face, even though there was no obvious injury.

The door opened seconds later and another large man - who Padfoot believed to be Harry's cousin's father - stepped out the door and rushed to his son. The man - Sirius remembered his name being Vernon - helped his son up and began to check for injuries, all the while Dudley continued to whine. "Daddy! That freak left the hose out and made me trip!" Dudley sobbed.

By this time a long necked woman - who Sirius recognized as Petunia - stepped though the door and rushed to the overweight boy's side. She led Dudley inside while trying to sooth him.

Vernon stood from where he had kneeled and marched over to Harry menacingly. Padfoot tried to listen to what he said, but they were too far away. Harry stood up after Vernon said something and Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him inside. Padfoot desperately wanted to know what was happening. Why was Harry in trouble. He had done nothing wrong! His cousin wasn't hurt.

_'Can't do anything about it right now._ Padfoot thought._ 'I'll wait till nightfall then check on Harry._

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: This is not going to be long. Just three or four chapters. It's a side- story to **On the Run**. When Sirius first broke out of Azkaban and went to see how his godson was. I hope you like it! I am almost finished with this and will most likely have it all posted this weekend. Please REVIEW! And happy NEW YEAR!

Also, the reason I was unable to post: I have been getting a number of people asking why I had not posted an update recently, or on the dates I had said I was. I was unable to post any updates. My account was frozen. I believe this is due to a complaint to fanfiction. Though I have no proof to this alligation. But it is the only reason I can think of this happening.


	2. Finding Harry

**Summery:** Continued from ON THE RUN. When Sirius first see's Harry after he breaks out of Azkaban.

**Chapter Two**

_**Finding Harry**_

It was late at night. The only source of light around Privet Drive were coming from the porch lights and street lamps. Padfoot slowly and carefully went to the back yard of Number Four and went to the back door. Changing back to his human form, Sirius Black, he looked around carefully to make sure he wasn't spotted.

Sirius had looked bad in his animagus form. But he looked awful in his human form. He was very underweight. His face has a sunken in and gaunt look to it. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the clothes he wore seemed to just be clinging to him.

Slowly he reached his arm out and tried the back door to see if it was locked. Turning the knob he sighed as he confirmed that it was indeed locked. He knew he had very little of a chance of the door being unlocked, but you never knew, some people left their doors unlocked at night. Looking around the house he finally found a possible way to enter. There was a window to the left side of the house that was not closed fully. Slowly he slid the window open further and slipped in as quietly as possible.

Once inside he looked around the darkened room. It was an office, he assumed, because it had a large desk and file cabinets and book shelves. Slowly he opened the door to the rest of the house and began to walk as quietly as he could up the steps.

Slowly he opened each door to find out where his godson might be. The first door revealed a neatly made bed and dresser of draws and a small Muggle television.

The second revealed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Vernon's loud snores echoed through the room. The third door revealed his son Dudley's room. The room was filled with Muggle toys, and electronics. Sirius shook his head as he closed the door as silently as possible. Dursley Jr. was obviously very spoilt. He wondered if Harry was treated that way.

He really had no intention's of taking Harry. He just wanted to see him. To see if he was okay. And if he was being well cared for. Or if he was happy. The event's earlier in the day may just be a once-in-a-while thing. Harry may have been working in the garden because of some prank he'd pulled at school.

Opening the last door he looked inside. The room was filled with toys. Silently he crept through the room, careful not to trip on anything. After a few minutes of searching the small room he saw no Harry._ 'Where could Harry be?'_ Sirius though slightly worried. Slowly Sirius crept back downstairs and began to look around. Entering the hallway leading to the kitchen he heard a cough he turned around. Slowly, dreading what he might find, he unlocked the clasp to the broom cupboard and opened it. It opened with a slight creek of the hinges.

Peeking insider the dark cupboard Sirius gasped. Harry was laying on a small mattress that looked like it belonged to a baby's crib. There were dirty blankets that were frayed at the edges, and had wholes in them. Harry was awake looking at him wide eyed. Sirius couldn't make out much more then that in the darkened cupboard. Noticing a string that he recognized as being a switch for a light he pulled and the light came on.

Sirius gasped again at the sight before him. Harry had several bruises on his face, and his arm was cradled to his chest.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a low whisper, and in what he hoped to be a gentle voice.

Harry didn't answer, but continued to stare at him wide eyed, and fearful.

"Harry, its okay." Sirius crooned. "I won't hurt you. My name's Sirius." Sirius moved so he was illuminated by the light better so Harry could see him. He hoped he didn't look too horrible because he didn't want to frighten Harry further. "Can you come here for me?" Sirius asked gesturing for Harry to come closer; Harry shook his head adamantly. "Do you know who I am?" Sirius sighed. He hadn't really expected Harry to, but he figured it was worth a try.

"Your said your names Sirius." Harry answered in a small nervous voice.

"That's right." Sirius answered with a small smile. "I used to know your parents."

"You did?" Harry asked in a interested voice.

"Yup." Sirius said as he looked Harry in the eyes. He wanted to get Harry out of here. It was obvious he was not being properly cared for. Sirius really didn't even know that he'd be able to properly care for Harry, but it would be much better then where he was at now. "And you know what?"

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your mum and dad made me your Godfather." Sirius answered with a small mischievous grin.

Harry's face scrunched up a little in confusion. "What's a Godfather?" Harry asked.

"Well a Godparent is someone who your parents name as your guardian should anything happen to them." Sirius answered, trying to put it as simply as possible, not wanting to confuse Harry. Harry sat up and faced Sirius better, though his back was still to the wall of the cupboard. Harry seemed to be stewing over something Sirius had said and after a few moments finally voiced his thoughts.

"Why are you coming now?" Harry asked in a slightly accusing voice.

Sirius winced inwardly. Obviously Harry was quick on his feet. "I've been unable to care for you." He answered truthfully. "Do you want to come live with me now?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to leave Harry here with these Muggles, who obviously had no problems hurting him.

After a moment Harry hesitantly nodded. Sirius opened his arms and motioned for Harry to come closer to him, which, after some hesitation, he did. Sirius scooped the five year old up in his arms and gave him a gentle hug. "Where will we go?" Harry asked in a timid and unsure voice.

"We'll see." Sirius said thoughtfully. He knew he needed to go get some money out of his Muggle account. He was really grateful now that Lily had convinced him to open a Muggle account so he could access some money in an emergency. There wasn't a whole lot in there, but it was enough to build a start. He also knew he needed to get somewhere where he was least likely to be recognized. And he needed to change his appearance and their names.

Noticing that Harry still continued to cradle his arm to his chest he pulled back from Harry to get a closer look. "Is your arm hurt?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry nodded. "Can I see it?" Hesitantly Harry allowed Sirius to touch his arm; a moment later, Harry winced in pain and pulled it back. Sirius knew it was broken from how it felt. He had had enough broken bones in his time to be able to detect one. "I'll get that fixed up soon, okay?" Sirius said soothingly to Harry, who nodded in return.

Slowly Sirius stood and cradled Harry to his chest. "Is there anything you want to take with you?" Sirius saw the messy black mop of hair shake and heard a muffled "No." Sirius frowned; surely there was something Harry owned and wanted to keep. "Are you sure?" This time there was a nod. Sirius didn't comment further and carefully made his way outside.

* * *

Going to the bank was not a very eventful affair, for which Sirius was eternally relieved. Sirius produced his key, which he had had hidden and retrieved before getting Harry, and the teller allowed him to get his money. After emptying the account Sirius quickly apparated to the middle of the United States. He slowly explained the experience of apparating to Harry before so he would not frighten Harry. They rented a motel room that first night. Sirius would figure out what to do from there.

**End of Chapter Two**

A/N: Hello everyone! Happy NEW YEAR 2006! I am almost finished with this story. I have one chapter to write and I will post it in a few days. (Maybe tonight if I can finish it in time.) Please REVIEW!


	3. A New Life

**Summery:** Continued from ON THE RUN. When Sirius first see's Harry after he breaks out of Azkaban.

**Chapter Three**

**_A New Life_**

_Two Months Later:_

Sirius smiled as he watched his Godson from the doorway. It had been two months since he had taken Harry from the Dursleys, and Harry was doing very well. When Harry had first come to live with him he had been scared that he wasn't suited to care for Harry. But he still stood by what he did. He couldn't leave his Godson in that abusive household. He couldn't leave him with people who obviously had no problems hurting him, or locking him in a cupboard. _A cupboard!_ Sirius still couldn't believe that that had been Harry's bed room.

Harry was currently sitting at the table in the living room with coloring books around him and colorful crayons all over the place. Harry often colored and drew. It seemed to be one of his favorite things to do. Their fridge was covered in Harry's colorful drawings.

Sirius had moved Harry here a month ago, after he felt comfortable enough to settle down for a while. The first month after leaving England Sirius had moved them around every few days to confuse anyone who might be following them. He'd slowly explained the reasons to Harry, who took it very well. Sirius didn't know if Harry understood all he had told him, but he seemed to be coping well.

Sirius and Harry had changed their appearances a little. Harry had a different Hair cut now, it was slightly longer then it had been, but it was well groomed. Harry also had new clothes, which fit him comfortably, and weren't oversized like his cousins hand-me-downs had been. And Sirius had been surprised be the difference in his Godsons appearance, just by a slightly different hair cut, and new clothes. He's also been appalled at how underweight Harry was, and vowed to have him to a healthy weight sometime in the near future.

Sirius had taken Harry to a Muggle doctor in order to get his broken arm set shortly after Harry and he arrived in the United States. He'd told the doctor he recently got custody of Harry Jameson after being unable to care for him because of family problems. The doctor had been sympathetic, and also believed him because of the documentation he had to back up his claims. Harry still wore a cast, but it would be taken off in a little over a week.

Sirius had gone to an underground adoption agency in order to obtain the fake documents. After paying a hefty bill for them, he was also told that if they were ever followed by whomever was after them, then to come to them, and they would provide him with new documentation. They became Sirius Blackthorn, and Harry Jameson.

Harry still had a lot to deal with as far as his relatives went. Harry told him bits and pieces about his life with them every once and a while. None of what he said was pleasant. From what Sirius could gather they bordered on abusive and neglectful. Sirius was angered by what Harry's relatives had done to him, and would love to get revenge, but he wouldn't risk it at Harry's expense. Harry also had nightmares about his time with the Dursleys. But would never tell Harry what was in those dreams that were so horrible. Sirius wished he would, but he didn't want to push it. Harry would tell him if and when he was ready. Sirius could only hope that with his help they would go away. Harry had also been jumpy when Sirius had first began taking care of him. Harry had relaxed around him, but he still got uncomfortable around others.

"Sirius," Harry said effectively breaking Sirius from his thoughts. "This is for you." Harry said smiling brightly as he handed out a picture to his Godfather. Sirius smiled and took the picture from him and looked at it. It was a very colorful drawing of himself and Harry standing next to each other and holding hands. In the background there was a large snake. Sirius assumed this to be because he had taken Harry to the zoo after learning he had never been there before. Harry had fallen in love with the place and talked about it non-stop for almost a week. Sirius planed on taking the kid there again sometime soon.

"Thank you Harry!" Sirius said smiling brightly as he bent down and picked Harry up and ruffled his messy hair. Harry gave a small cry of _'Hey!'_ but otherwise didn't protest. "How about we hand this up?"

Harry nodded and Sirius placed him gently back on his feet handing the picture back to him. He watched as Harry rushed into the kitchen, undoubtedly to add it to the collection already on the fridge. Shaking his head he followed, a wide grin on his face.

All he could do was keep his Godson safe and happy. Things would be okay from there. Sirius thought as he entered the kitchen.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: Well that's it folks! I hope you enjoyed Escape the side story to _On the Run_. There may be a few more side stories, but they will happen only after I am finished with _On the Run._ Have a HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!


	4. The Explanation of Burrow

**Summery:** This is to explain Burrow, Harry's Animagus form. I hope you like it and please REVIEW!

**The Explanation's of Burrow**

Shivering in the corner of his new bed book Harry looked around. He knew he had _changed_. And changing was _not_ good. The Dursleys had forbidden it, unfortunately it was not something he could control, and he usually paid for it.

He had been able to _change_ since he could remember, he didn't know when or how it began - just that it was '_freakish'_ as his relatives dubbed it. It was not normal for someone to change into an animal.

It was not normal for him to _change_ into a small white puppy.

Harry continued to shiver uncontrollably and watched as Sirius attempted to get him to come out from underneath the dresser. He had been having a nightmare when Sirius had woken him and he paniced. After _changing_ he had seen the look on Sirius' face. Sirius was very surprised. Would Sirius get rid of him now? Would Sirius be angry? Would he be punished?

He had been living with Sirius for a few weeks now and he really enjoyed it. Sirius was great to him. Sirius comforted him when he needed it, he played with him, he even got him toys to play with. His relatives had never done that for him.

They had given him a gift one Christmas, after he had asked why he was never given Christmas presents, it was a old tattered pair of Dudley's old shoes. The shoes were too big for him and he had to drag them so they didn't slip off when he walked. He appreciated them because his old shoes were in very bad shape themselves.

Sirius, however, had given him new shoes and clothes and toys. Harry had asked why when Sirius had gotten them and Sirius had told him he needed them.

Would Sirius now give him away? Or send him back to the Dursleys? Harry _really, really_ hoped not. He hadn't known Sirius for a long time, but he really liked him. He hadn't been with him long enough to really make up his mind about him; but he did know he didn't want to leave him.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. He didn't sound angry, but in Harry's experience that didn't always mean anything. "Come on out. It's okay." When Harry didn't come out, Sirius decided to try a different tactic.

With a soft 'pop' Sirius transformed into Padfoot. Harry yelped, surprised. Bending down so he could see Harry, Padfoot barked lightly. He didn't want to startle Harry. Padfoot then stuck his nose under the dresser and began to sniff and lick towards Harry's direction. He couldn't fit under there it was so small.

Feeling the soft fur Sirius gently gripped, not wanting to hurt Harry, he gently pulled. Finally getting Harry out from under the dresser he picked him up by the scruff of the neck and jumped back onto the bed then he placed Harry down next to himself. Harry was still shivering from fright.

Gently he began to coax Harry to himself. Harry came unresisting, but Padfoot could still smell the fear rolling off him. Once Harry was next to him he laid a paw gently over Harry in an attempt to sooth him.

It took about ten minutes before Harry finally stopped shivering, and during that time Harry had burrowed into his side. Padfoot didn't push right now he just wanted Harry to calm down. Padfoot didn't know how long, but after what seemed a half hour Harry had calmed down enough for Sirius to feel comfortable enough to transform and with a soft 'pop' he was back to his human form and looking down at the white puppy, his godson, who was nestled in his side.

"Harry?" Sirius asked gently. Receiving no answer he looked down at the slight form and smiled when he noticed he was soundly asleep. _'He must have tired himself out.'_ Sirius thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The sensation of a hand being rubbed over his back stirred Harry out of his exhausted sleep. Slowly as the hand continued to rub over him it pulled him further out of the darkness of the deep sleep he had been in. He still felt tired, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of a hand rubbing down his back. It didn't hurt, nor did he feel threatened; in fact, it felt good, soothing, but it was too hard to ignore.

Opening his green eyes and looking around at the blurry room he located Sirius who he realized was now in human form and was staring at him while he ran a hand down his back. Harry suddenly felt nervous. Was Sirius mad? Was he in trouble? Before he had a chance to panic a voice began to speak softly to him.

"It's okay, Harry." Sirius said gently pausing in rubbing Harry's back, settling for lightly resting his hand on the small puppies back. "You're not in any trouble. I'm not angry. I promise." Sirius said trying to coax Harry out of his Animagus form. "It's okay." Sirius repeated after a moment. He watched as Harry stared at him through puppy eyes. It was clear that he was frightened. Sirius didn't need to be in Padfoot's form to see that.

Harry seemed to think this over for several moments before finally there was a soft 'pop' and in the puppies place was Harry. "I'm sorry." Harry said in a very quiet voice.

"For what?" Sirius asked just as quietly. Slowly he reached a hand out to touch his godson's black mop of messy hair but stopped when Harry pulled back a little. "It's okay. You're not in trouble." Sirius repeated.

"I didn't mean to." Harry said after a moment.

"Didn't mean to what?" Sirius asked confused.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. "I didn't mean to _change_! I didn't mean to wake you. Or make you mad."

Sirius sighed. "I'm not mad Harry." Sirius tried to calm the scared boy. "It's not your fault you woke me. You had a nightmare. It's okay. If you have a nightmare, I want to be woken." Sirius paused to let Harry digest that. "What do you mean 'change?'" Sirius asked. Though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from Harry.

"Change into the dog." Harry answered bowing his head. "It's bad." Harry almost whispered.

"Why is it bad?"

"Uncle Vernon said it was '_freakish'._" Harry answered in a choked up voice. "He said if I did it I would be punished."

"You're uncle was wrong." Sirius said gently as he placed two fingers under Harry's chin and forced the child to look at him. "It's not freakish. It's not wrong. You saw me do it; am I a freak?" Harry shook his head adamantly. "Neither are you. Your not going to be punished for transforming."

"Transoming?" Harry asked.

Sirius smiled. He thought it was funny how little kids did that when they couldn't say a word or didn't understand a word. "Transforming." Sirius said slowly. "It's when you change into your dog form."

"Oh." Harry said quietly in thought.

"How long have you been able to transform?" Sirius asked bringing Harry's attention back to him.

"Since I can member." Harry said quietly stumbling over his words.

"What's the first time you remember transforming?" Sirius asked gently.

"I was 'bout three." Harry answered holding up three fingers to show the age he was.

"What happened to make you transform?"

"I was at a park wif Dudley." Harry answered quietly. It was obvious he was still tired and would need sleep soon. "His mate's started picking on me and holding me down. I got scared and changed." Harry hic-upped getting upset as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I got punished after." Harry finished.

"What was your punishment?" Sirius probed gently.

Harry shook his head not wanting to talk.

"Please?" Sirius asked hoping for an answer.

"I-I got h-hit." Harry stuttered and burrowed into Sirius side becoming hysterical. "Pwease don't give me way!" Harry cried into Sirius.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the too-thin boy and held him and began to talk quietly. "It's okay. I'm not giving you away. Not ever!" Sirius said firmly.

"Not ever?" Harry mumbled with tears still streaking his face.

"Not ever." Sirius said firmly. He held Harry as he cried himself to sleep and stayed with him the rest of the night.

**End of Chapter: Learning of Burrow**

A/N: This is a side story to On the Run. It's to help explain Burrow, Harry's Animagus figure. I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!

Next Chapter to the Escape series of mini-stories: Harry's first day of Muggle school. Sirius' thoughts.

On the Run update: I am halfway finished with chapter 30. It's not extremely long, but necessary. I will have it posted by Tuesday at the latest.

Life Changed: I will have the new chapter posted this week sometime.


End file.
